


Trick and treat

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Is Good, Love, M/M, Magic, Not Avengers friendly, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sweet, Tony gives him a hug, magic gets involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Thursday, October 31, Halloween.A perfect day in New-York. People going out and about their business, preparing for the (un)holy night, and what the Avengers do? They fight, of course, because why not?





	Trick and treat

Thursday, October 31, Halloween.

A perfect day in New-York. People going out and about their business, preparing for the (un)holy night, and what the Avengers do? They fight, of course, because why not?

_At least_, Tony thought while dogging numerous goofy looking energy creations, _they were fighting Loki, _which never failed to raise his spirits.

And, gosh, it was a problem.

Not for Tony, mind you, but for the rest of the team.

You see, Tony wasn’t buying Loki’s villainous act, especially when with years it became less and less violent and more mischievous, until Loki didn’t do anything that, in good consciousness, could be considered evil. His “acts of violence”, as Thor and Capsicle insisted on calling them, were just annoyingly hilarious pranks that damaged the property and bruised their egos but did no real harm, and Tony couldn’t fight Loki for real nor he was on board with “imprisonment”.

The picture of the notorious God of Lies that Asgard had painted and Thor was backing up did not come together with the man whom Tony has been facing for years, and it bothered him.

“Hey, angel, feeling lonely?” Tony quipped when he was in the hearing distance. Loki grinned at him playfully and bantered back.

“Dreadfully. Have you come to ease my suffering?”

Tony heard the groans of the team through the comms. Captain said: “Focus on the fight, Tony”. Thor warned him about Loki’s uncanny ability to charm unsuspected fools with sweet words, again, and Tony ignored them all in favor of flirting with the mysterious God, who insisted on sticking to the other side, for reasons still unknown. 

“Always. Drinks and dinner?” Tony offered, dogging another squirrel like thing, flying through the illusionary walls to catch a clone of Loki that disintegrated upon touch with a cocky giggle.

Tony smirked, changing his trajectory and chasing down shimmering and cackling chimeras. And wasn’t it something to be puzzled about?

Loki was a master tactician, apt at creating illusions, and other confusing spells that left them hunting unicorns for moths. He, also, could create intricate shields that protected him from every weapon known to mankind and Asgard; hid from the God, whose goodly gift was _seeing, _like it was child’s play, and, Tony, knew from the experience how terrifying and devastating Loki’s enchantments could be if the God was dead set on harming his adversaries.

And that was Loki’s magic alone. But beside it, Loki was genius level smart and, had proven, that even if his magic was not available to him, he could stand his ground unarmed. However, if, by some fortune, Loki could get his hands on a dagger or a spear, then there were not many who could best him.

And that was the guy who lost the battle of New-York…

Ha!

Tony had a hypothesis – either Loki was brain-dead during the invasion or he had planned to lose, or both. Nothing else stuck, and Tony has given up on believing Thor’s tales after the dark-elves debacle.

Thor said Loki was dead. Loki was not.

Tony wondered how the _loving brother_ could have missed such a crucial detail.

There were so many uncomfortable questions ignored, half-truths uncovered, and bullshit fed that Tony became overwhelmed with paranoia. The civil war cemented his distrust, and sometimes he had no idea what he was still doing with the team.

Trying to do good perhaps? But what was good, anyway?

The armor flew on autopilot, while Tony was contemplating philosophical question, like he always did when he was fighting with Loki. The God was too damn distracting, thus, Tony had perfected his autopilot a long time ago, to avoid crushing into an unsuspecting bird or a poll.

Tony was a genius, who was often ignored and underappreciated. Take his _team _per example, who insisted that he was needlessly reckless, while asking him to fly in a tin-can and fight powered-up humans or aliens, conveniently forgetting that, underneath the armor, Tony was easily breakable.

Tony, naturally, had an unshakable faith in his abilities and Fri, but Loki was unpredictable, and, predictably, his autopilot didn’t manage to calculate the turn for the sharp corner precisely, thus, Tony grazed the corner of the building.

Tony cursed, halting his flight, and watched with horror how the chunks of the concrete fell down the ground, where two kids, dressed like Iron man and Loki, were standing. Their eyes went huge. They shrieked and clutched to each other, shaking visibly.

Tony cursed a blue streak, and refrained from blowing the rocks up, noticing the gawkers, who were rapidly gathering around the scene. So, the only option left was to dive down for the stones, and pray to be fast enough. 

He wasn’t fast enough.

When he landed his heart was hammering in his chest, and tears were running down his cheeks. He was hyperventilating and was sure that the panic attack was not far-off, but he was, also, relieved and grateful, and ready to pledge fealty to the smirking bastard before him.

Loki was watching him with amusement and slight hint of worry. A green barrier placed over children’s heads, who were hugging each other tightly, and curiously watching them.

“Have I spoiled your heroic moment, Man of Iron?” Loki inquired poisonously, giving Tony a perfect excuse to use, but Tony could not take it.

He was still seeing the rubble falling and him not being able to stop it; felt the agony and despair that seized his soul for a moment and refused to put the blame on Loki.

“Thank you, Loki. You fucking saved us!” He exclaimed with raw emotion. Kids, as Loki, had gasped. Children looked at the God with wonder, while Loki was staring at him in awe.

“You must have hit your head…” Loki tried to jab, but failed, pure astonishment overtaking his features.

“Not today, Loki.” Tony said and wanted to add something more. Maybe, finally, ask him out under the pretense of gratitude, but the arrow flew past him and blew into Loki’s face. When the smoke settled Loki was gone, and Tony was pissed.

💝👻🦄👻💖

The argument with the team didn’t end well. They have accused him of being enchanted, selfish and plainly insane. Tony was unrelenting and called them names, before throwing them out of the tower, declaring that hereby he was leaving the initiative.

He was drinking, still huffing and replaying the argument in his head, thinking of better ways to insult Capsicle, and regretting none of it.

Frankly, when the door behind them closed Tony felt relieved. The feeling that settled in his stomach wasn’t abandonment or loneliness, as he had feared when he imagined cutting the ties with them, it was content.

Tony smiled, taking another sip of his drink, thinking that he might just go out and find Loki, ask those damned questions and maybe forge something brilliant with the God.

His vision blurred, head spun, and, before he managed to open his mouth to cry for help, the world faded.

💝👻🦄👻💖

Tony came online in the unfamiliar room, which smelled of herbs, chestnut and something sweet that was decidedly otherworldly.

He tried to turn his head to get a better picture of the wooden colored space, but his body refused to cooperate, and he panicked.

The sensation sent him straight into a flashback; Obi hoovering above him, taunting and degrading him; the accelerating heartbeat, pitiful helplessness and impending doom creeping towards…He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He was dying!

“Hello there.” The familiar, royally accented drawl, that had no place in his personal hell, broke him out of the episode.

Tony panted heavily, concentrating on Loki, who looked marvelous, and if Tony wasn’t fighting for oxygen, he would be aroused.

The God smiled at him gently, oblivious to his struggles, and sat opposite him. He truly appeared delectable in the azure, satin shirt, and black slacks; and that relaxed, welcoming expression on Loki’s face was doing things to Tony.

Loki waved his hands and dinner appeared. It was lush, but coupled with red-wine and candles, Tony guessed it was meant as a date, and it wasn’t like Tony was opposed to that, but the kidnapping and paralyzing thing didn’t sit well with him.

“I apologize for conjuring you.” Loki said, a true remorse (and was it shame?) appearing on his face. “And I do acknowledge how pathetic it is, but the original will not be amiable to such advanced, and I … I am weak to resist this illusion tonight. I obviously can’t, and I wouldn’t… not after what he did today.”

Tony stared at him confused. What the fuck Loki was saying? He was here, wasn’t he?

“Anthony would have a blast learning about this, and would never allow me to live it down, not saying how it would feed his enormous ego - a God pining for a mortal.” Loki continued self-deprecatingly, and Tony flinched.

It was helluva personal, and while Loki was right and the knowledge did stroke his ego in all the right places, it, also, broke his heat, because Loki was amazing, and Tony didn’t want to imagine how much disrespect and neglect one had to suffer to assume that the God was not enough for a mortal, even for such an estimated one as himself.

“But how could I not? He is handsome, and clever. Oh, so clever. I know he knows. He had me figured out several hours into knowing me, while I was but a shadow of myself. After years of bantering and sparring, there is not much I can hide from him. I am glad, I managed to hide this. At least, I hope I did. Because if he did puzzle out my attachment and chose to ignore it…” Loki’s eyes became incredibly sad. “Well, I do deserve it, but I am not ready for rejection…not from him. I cannot stomach … that.”

Tony desperately wanted to hug Loki and soothe the ache, but he was an immobile and silent bystander, who hated every goddamned second of it.

“I want to be with him…What a desperate and impossible desire, but no less coveted. I would do anything he would ask me to if he just noticed me…Absurd, right?” Loki said scowling, and then, without warning, Tony was slammed back into his body.

💝👻🦄👻💖

Tony would never breath a word about the next three hours of his life.

He would never tell how many awkward conversations he had and how many ridiculous favors he promised to unsavory people to find Loki.

If Loki fucking knew to what lengths he went to acquire his address he would have a fucking hysteric laughing his ass off.

He called himself pathetic, because he conjured a clone of Tony to spill his heart out. Well, let it not be said that Tony Stark didn’t try to beat that, because he fucking did and succeeded in it.

However, when he stood in front of the door to the building that was only a two streets away from the tower, because, of course, it was there, he knew it was worth it; every fucking second of everything that they did, and Tony would do it all over again if it brought him here.

Tony knocked, not knowing what to anticipate, feeling light giddiness and excitement, which turned into smoldering desire when Loki opened the door, still dressed in the azure shirt.

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Tony was admiring the view, and Loki working through series of emotions, which ended up at shock.

“What kind of trick is this?” The God whispered bemusedly, gripping the handle so tightly it moaned under the assault. And Tony could have said tones of things, but he felt cheesy and mushy, and it was Halloween, so he can be forgiven for the phrase.

“No tricks here, only a treat.” 

Loki blinked at him uncomprehendingly, and then something painfully longing shined through and the God stepped aside inviting him in. Tony stepped into the house without hesitation, taking in the natural decor of the space. It was rather unconventional, but pretty, like the host.

“It was risky to live so close to me.” Tony remarked absentmindedly, turning to Loki, who seemed to be frozen on the spot near the door. The look on his face telling Tony that the God struggled to believe reality.

“It’s the oldest trick in the book and you fell for it.” Loki answered automatically.

“Maybe I just wasn’t trying hard enough.” Tony quipped with a smile.

“Obviously. What has changed?” Loki said, relaxing a bit and gesturing to the living room "Please."

Tony nodded, going in, and pondering how to answer that question and not to fuck up.

“A drink?” Loki offered, coming to stand by the bar, while Tony settled on the sofa.

“Isn’t it my line?” He answered, chuckling.

“Yes, well, you never seem to deliver, so?” Loki bantered with a sexy smirk, eliciting good humor and arousal.

“I’d like to have a drink with you and more, if you wish.” Tony hit and missed, judging by the guarded expression that slipped over God’s face.

“Why would you want to do anything with me?” Loki inquired, fixing them drinks and coming over to give Tony his. Their fingers have brushed, and Tony fought hard not to suck in a sharp breath. The contact sent shivers down his body, and he regretted the time lost in indecisiveness.

However, it was a bit unsettling to put himself on the line that way, even though, he knew that rejection would not come, he somehow feared it anyway. 

But he decided to do something about the pent up want and impossible desires, because they weren’t that impossible. On the contrary, it was as easy as pie. Thus, he put his drink on the table, noting a flash of hurt briefly crossing Loki’s eyes and leaped.

“Because you are fun, smart, sexy and difficult to ignore. Because I figured out that everyone in your life are lying about you for bullshit reasons, I’m sure. Because you’re not what they say you are and because I want to know the man behind the mask. Because I am tired of labels and assholes who insist on putting those labels. Because I found myself enjoying our banter on the battlefield more than I am enjoying any conversation that I have with everybody else. Because…” Tony ranted, but his rant was stopped by cool lips stealing his breath, and, oh God, it was amazing.

Loki’s kiss was skilled, but tender. The God kissed him, like he was the most cherished thing in the world and Tony melted into it, wishing for it to never stop. But it had to, boring stuff like breathing got in the way.

“I hope that you were implying this kind of treat.” Loki murmured, stealing a chaste kiss.

“Not exactly…I was offering the whole package, but this is a good start.” Tony said, pulling the God for another one, but Loki resisted.

“I can’t…” He said and stuttered, frowning unhappily, before starting again. “I cannot have you just for the night…it won’t be enough.”

_Ah, a love confession_, Tony thought, and smiled broadly. Loki was so goddamn right, Tony was having a blast learning about Loki’s attachments, and wasn’t shy to ask for everything in turn.

“Good thing then that I am open to a long, stable, exclusive relationship, yeah?” He teased, and Loki did kiss him, to shut him up, Tony assumed.

“What a nice treat you are turning out to be.” Loki purred, his eyes dancing with mischief and telling Tony that he would be teased for it, probably, forever. _It was fine_, Tony decided. A nice _start of the relationship_ tale to tell, with a private joke thrown in as a bonus. 

“Care to unwrap me?” Tony added gasoline to the fire, and Loki burned, turning them both to a happy, sated pile of bodies.


End file.
